Adrenaline Junkie
by TheJennyFromIceland
Summary: The Nordics visit Iceland, hoping to get a calm vacation on the beautiful but cold island, but Iceland has other plans. Before they know it, Ice has dragged them into wild Icelandic adventures and Iceland shows them his other side; The Adrenaline Junkie
1. First adventure

Denmark, Norway, Finland and Sweden stood outside Iceland's cute house by the sea in the capital of his island; Reykjavík. The temperature was a cozy 12° Celsius (53.6° Fahrenheit), or at least in Iceland's eyes. For the others, it was freezing!

As soon as Iceland opened the door, the Nordics ran into the heat and almost knocked Iceland over.

"What's the rush, guys?" Iceland asked as he closed the door.

"How can you survive here? Why do you even exist? You're too cold!" Denmark shouted and shaked himself like a dog, like that way he would heat up faster. Iceland grinned, walked over to Denmark and put his ice cold hand on Denmark's face. Den ran away from him and put his palms on his face where Iceland had touched him to warm his skin up again.

"Are you ever going to understand that my name isn't _Ice_land for no reason?" Iceland asked him smiling.

"Yeah, I have to remember that." Den mumbled into his palms.

"Well, the day is early. Ice, do you have anything planned for the day or can we just be inside the heat, chat and drink coffee?" Norway asked as he sat down on the little, olive green couch. Iceland grinned again.

"You wish."

**Puffin**Lundi**Puffin**Lundi**Puffin**Lundi**Puffin**Lundi**Puffin**Lundi**Puffin**Lundi**Puffin**Lundi

"You can't be serious."

"C'mon! It'll be fun!"

"Visiting puffins? Yeah, I don't think so."

Scandinavia stood on top of Látrabjarg, a high wall, made by the sea. The place is surrounded by puffins, the most popular nesting sites for them on the island. But Iceland ignored Denmark's comment and handed each one of them an orange life vest.

"You need life vests to look at birds?" Sweden asked as he got his orange piece of safety equipment. But Iceland just laughed and shaked his head.

"Iceland. Tell us what we're about to do." Norway said and put his life vest on.

"Don't worry. You have safety equipment." Responded Iceland and helped Finland with his vest.

"Why aren't you wearing a life vest?" Finland asked him when Ice finished helping him.

"I've done this thousands of times." He answered.

"Do what, exactly?" Sweden questioned, getting a bit worried. Iceland gave them a signal with his finger to follow him, walked to the edge of Látrabjarg and went on his knees. The others did the same, and looked down for the first time.

"Wow. How high is this?" Norway asked as he stared down at the dark blue sea.

"Oh, only around 440 meters. It's one of the most dramatic sea cliffs in the world. Another fun fact about it, is that right now where at the very edge of Europe. Hello beautiful." He said as a young female puffin flew on the top of his head. The others watched as he picked the puffin up on his finger to look at him. The puffin nibbled his nose.

"Ertu svöng? Hérna." (Are you hungry? Here.) He said and picked up a small bag of sunflower seeds from the pocket of his jacket. "Fáðu þér smávegis og gefðu hinum lundunum líka af þessu. Og ekki stela þessu öllu sjálf, allt í lagi?" (Have yourself a little bit and give the other puffins too. And don't steal all of this yourself, okay?" The puffin took the bag and flew away.

"That was lovely of you, but it would be even more lovely if you could _tell us what we're doing!" _Denmark yelled at Iceland.

"Of course." He stood up and walked a few steps backwards from the edge. "When you land, start swimming away from the cliff as fast as you can, or the sea will throw you on the rocks." Iceland said smiling.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Sweden asked, and Iceland answered the question by running to the edge of the cliff and jumping.

"Iceland!" Norway screamed after his little brother as he fell down the 440 meters, screaming of... joy? When he landed in the dark water below, he disappeared for a few seconds but came back up on the surface of the water and started swimming freestyle away from the cliff as fast as he could and climbed up on one of the rocks below. He laughed, shaked water out of his silver hair and waved up.

"Jump!" He yelled up and the other Nordics looked at each others and then back at Iceland who was sitting, perfectly fine, not harmed at all from the fall. And then they jumped.

**Puffin**Lundi**Puffin**Lundi**Puffin**Lundi**Puffin**Lundi**Puffin**Lundi**Puffin**Lundi**Puffin**Lundi

"How can you be so shy and calm usually but when your at home, you're an adrenaline junkie?" Denmark asked Iceland as they sat on the same rock surrounded by water. Iceland shrugged.

"I think this is just the way we are, I suppose."

"We?" Finland asked. He was _definitely _not an adrenaline junkie. That he was sure of.

"Icelanders." Iceland asked and smiled at the look on Finland's face.

"I'm not sure which side of you I like better..." Norway said and Iceland laughed a little bit.

"But now we're all wet. Do you have towels?" Denmark asked him and Ice shaked his head.

"I have wind." He said and snapped his fingers, which made the ice cold wind blow a little bit harder.

"And now I feel cold _and _wet!" Denmark complained, so Iceland put his palms on the rock and attracted the hot lava that was a few kilometers under the rock a bit closer so it warmed up. (A/N: I have no idea if the nations can do this, but in my stories they can. They're nations. They should have the power to control their land. The weather to.)

"Better?"

"Much."

Iceland jumped off of the rock and into the cold water again. The others stared at him.

"Iceland! Why did you get off the warm stone and into the ice water?" Finland called after him.

"I like cold better. Also because we should be getting back on land." He said and swimmed to the land.

**Puffin**Lundi**Puffin**Lundi**Puffin**Lundi**Puffin**Lundi**Puffin**Lundi**Puffin**Lundi**Puffin**Lundi

"So can we _now _go to your house and have some hot coffee?"

"Nope. The next adventure is waiting."

**I will update ASAP. If you like my writing, check out my other stories on my profile too :) Also, I'm Icelandic, which means that Iceland is my favorite character. And why are you mentioning that, you ask? Well, there are three reasons.**

**1. Since Icelandic is my first language, I'm sorry if I have a lot of typos.**

**2. If you decide to check out my other stories too, then you'll probably notice that the main character in all of them is Iceland. **

**3. Now you can be sure that all of the places I mention in Iceland and when he speaks in his native language is correct. I don't use google translate for that, like a lot of others do. Seriously, if you're writing a story with Icelandic in it, ask me to translate into Icelandic for you instead. Just send me a post in my inbox :) I can't even understand the Icelandic that google translate uses. I love to translate, so it's no problem ;)**

**Maybe you're wondering why I changed Iceland from the little, shy guy into an adrenaline junkie. Well, like I said in the story, when we're not at home (in Iceland) we **_**are **_**shy and little. Our English is not very good so we get a bit insecure. But when we're at home, we love to enjoy our extreme sports, go camping and just... laugh. When we're talking to each other in Icelandic we're goofin' around, joking, and just doing plain stupid things all the time that make us laugh. But when we're with people from other countries, we get really nervous, so we remain silent.**

**Basically, that's why Iceland's like that in the story. **

**Review and favorite! :) And read my other stories, too ;)**


	2. Random and weird facts

"Is it going to be worse than what we did earlier?"

"Is _what _going to be worse?"

"The next _adventure_."

"Oh, you thought _that_ was bad? That was just to warm you up."

"Warm us up? Well, I felt a lot colder when I landed in that ice water."

Iceland laughed.

"I won't _make _you do anything, if you don't want to. I'll just take you for a little walk and show you some places and maybe we'll go river rafting. And maybe also ice climbing. Then I'll let you guys go to the Blue Lagoon tonight. How does that sound?"

"River rafting?"

"Ice climbing?"

"I thought that you guys were vikings once." Iceland said and lifted one eyebrow.

"We were."

"So you're afraid of little outdoor activities?"

The Nordics were now following the teenage boy. They had been walking for quite a while now and they were pretty tired. But Iceland didn't look tired at all.

"Can we please sit down and take a break?" Denmark asked and sat down on the grass. The rest did the same thing.

"Hey, why are we walking everywhere, anyway? Can't we just drive a car?" Sweden questioned. The others looked at Iceland who was staring at a mountain, with the top almost covered in snow, in the distant.

"Iceland?" Norway poked his brother in the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, what?" Iceland said quickly after he got out of the stare.

"Why can't we just take a car?" Sweden asked again.

"Well, then we'll only see a part of the landscape, and roads. This way we'll see more of the beauty." Iceland said and looked around the country, smiling.

"Wait. Did you just call yourself beautiful?" Denmark asked and grinned. Ice looked quickly at him.

"What? No! The island! Anyway." Iceland quickly changed the subject. "Should we be going?"

"But we've only been stop for like, half a minute." Norway complained.

"Ugh, fine. But how can we kill time?" Iceland asked and laided down on his back in the grass and looked up at the clouds who were constantly changing their shapes.

"I know!" Finland suddenly said and quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Let's read facts about Iceland!"

"...seriously?" Denmark asked and raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah! C'mon, we know almost nothing about him." Finland insisted and started looking for facts in his phone. Iceland just stared at the phone. They were really going to read _facts _about him? Ugh, typical Finland. Iceland didn't want to listen. It would just be embarrassing so he just decided to ignore them and continue watching the fluffy, white clouds on the sky.

"Oh, here's one. 'If you ever find yourself in a moment of awkward silence just talk about the weather, Icelanders love to talk about the weather'. Really?" Finland read.

"Lets try it. Hey, Iceland!" Danmark yelled at the boy who was laying in the grass. Ice turned his head so he was facing them.

"What?"

"Beautiful day, isn't it. It's so... cloudy, and stuff." Denmark said, with a bad poker face.

"Yes, it is. It's actually very often cloudy here. That's one of the reasons why it's so often cold. We usually get sun in June and July, and then it's actually daylight 24 hours of the day. In the winter, around Christmas time, we rarely see the sun." He said and then looked back away.

"Haha, I guess that fact is true." Sweden said and smiled.

"This is fun! Read another one!" Denmard eagerly said.

"Okay, um... oh, here's one. 'Many Icelanders believe in elves. Certain roads have been re-routed to avoid disturbing areas where elves are thought to live'." Finland read outloud from his phone.

"That's... special." Norway said and glanced at Iceland who was in his own world, not listening to what they were saying at all.

"That's adorable!" Finland lit up with joy and smiled widely.

"What's so adorable about it?" Denmark asked.

"That he believes in elvels." Finland said, still smiling widely. But Iceland had really heard about that fact and what they said about it, so he sat up and looked at Scandinavia.

"Iceland. _Why _do you believe in elves?" Denmark asked and stared at Iceland. His white skin turned a little bit pinker.

"Just because... that's just... how we are, I guess." He murmured and looked away, so the others wouldn't notice that he was blushing.

"Aww, don't be embarassed. It's cute." Finland said, trying to cheer Iceland up.

"There's nothing cute about elves. Not our elves. Now, choose. Either you move on to the next fact or we stand up and continue walking." Iceland said and the others nodded. Finland was already looking for another fact when a hand suddenly grabbed Finland's phone.

"Give me that." Denmark said as he took the phone and started scanning through it. He loved Iceland like a brother, but what he loved more was embarrassing him.

"Hmm." He said as he scanned through it. "Oh. 'Icelanders have unique superstitions such as: "If the first calf born during the winter is white, the winter will be a bad one" and "If you sneeze three times before breaking fast on a Sunday, you will gain something in that week'. Dude. What the hell?" He asked Iceland who just smiled.

"Oh, that. Yeah, we're full of stuff like that." Iceland said, laughed a little and shaked his head slightly.

"My turn!" Norway said as he quickly grabbed the phone out of Denmark's phone. "Ooh, volcanoes. 'Because it's located on the Mid-Atlantic ridge, Iceland is an incredibly active country geologically. There are more than 125 volcanic mountains in the country, a handful of which are still very active, and another handful that could easily awaken and become active as the country changes and grows. Iceland experiences a volcanic eruption roughly once every 4 years, though the past few years have seen one eruption or more each year (we all remember Eyjafjallajokull, right?). Because of this constant activity, a good portion of Iceland is covered in lava fields'. So that's why you erupt so often?" Iceland nodded.

"That's boring. I wanna find out something juicy." Denmark said and stole the phone again. After a short time he yelled: "Oh my dear god!"

"What, what, what?" Sweden asked excited. Finland looked at the phone and covered his eyes. Iceland sighed.

"What did you find?"

"You... have a... _penis museum?_" Denmark asked disgusted.

"Iceland! What were you thinking?" Norway yelled and Iceland blushed again.

"It-It's not what you think!" He said a quickly stood up. Norway did the same thing and stared at Ice. The others watched them with interest.

"I thought you were my _little _brother!" Norway said loudly.

"I am!"

"Then why do you have a pe-... museum like that?"

"I'm sorry! There's just this one guy in Húsavík who is... special.. and he did this. Don't blame me! You have no idea how embarrasing this is for me and the other Icelandic people!"

"But why haven't you closed it? You can easilly do that!" Iceland looked down at his toes.

"Ice?"

"It... it attractes tourists. Because it was voted the.. weirdest museum in the world." Iceland confessed. He then looked around and quickly said: "We've stopped for long enough. Let's go." And started walking.

"Don't you even _dare_ think that we're done talking about this!" Norway loudly yelled after Iceland and walked after him.

**If you're wondering, yes, there is a penis museum here. It's really embarrassing. **


	3. River Rafting and Tourist Busses

"Are we there?" Iceland heard Denmark's voice complain somewhere behind him.

He grinned. "Almost."

"Dude. We've been walking forever."

"I thought that you were always making fun of how small I am." Iceland said with a big smirk on his face. "That I am so small that it only takes a ten minute walk to get from one side of the island to the other."

Denmark didn't answer that comment, he just remained silent. But he he did see Norway grinning at the corner of his eye. In the end, when the silence had started torturing the very social nation, he finally asked. "Where are we going?"

"I thought I had already told you that, Den." The island answered. "Have you forgotten about it already? You're the one with the great memory, aren't you?"

"Well, I..." Denmark started, but couldn't find anything else to say. _Damn, how did this kid come up with all of those comebacks?_

"River rafting, ice climbing, blue lagoon." Iceland then answered. After a little pause, he added: "When I think about it, am I really not bigger than you, Den?"

"What?"

"I mean the countries, not the nations. How much space on the planet that our earth covers. The dirt, the grass, the mountains, all that good stuff. How big are you in that matter?"

"43,094 km²" Denmark answered.

"You see?" Iceland said while grinning. "I am bigger than you."

"Oh, really?" The tall island asked sarcastically. "How big are you, exactly?"

"Something around 103,000 km²."

Denmark paused, but then yelled with his loud, loud voice: "Wait! I am still bigger than you!"

"No, you're not. You're short on 60,000 km² or something. If you would be _double_ the size that you really are, I would still be bigger than you. Just admit it, Den."

"But you're not counting my other countries!"

"Your... other countries?"

"Yes! Greenland and the Faroe Islands. With them, I am 2,210,579 km²" Denmark announced proudly and crossed his arms with a slight smile on his face.

But Iceland just shook his head. "That doesn't count, Den. You are not the Faroe Islands nor are you Greenland. They don't count."

"Well, at least I rule over someone else than myself. And who are you to talk?" Denmark hissed. "I used to rule over you, too."

"Hey!" Norway's voice interrupted them. "Don't start bragging about that. And please stop arguing. It's bad enough listening to you two bicker at world conferences, you don't have to do it in your free time too."

"You're right." Iceland muttered. "Hey, we're here!"

_(A/N: Since I've personally never gone river rafting (and don't know why my past self decided to write that they were going to do that in the last chapter), I can't write much about it. Just imagine them on a small boat floating down a crazy river or something ;) This happens right after that.)_

"That... was..." Finland started.

"_Insane!_" Denmark finished for him and Iceland lifted up an eyebrow.

"In a good or bad wa-" Iceland started saying but then stopped and stared at something behind the other four. The rest of Scandinavia turned quickly around.

"What is wrong, Iceland?" Sweden then asked and Iceland answered.

"I think that we have to save the ice climbing for later. It has started to rain."

"To rain?!"

Iceland leaned his head slightly to the side. "Yeah. Rain. It's when drops of water fall out of the sky and onto the ground, making everything wet..."

"I know what rain is." Denmark answered in a sharp tone. "But how are we going to get back to Reykjavík? We're in the middle of the island or something."

"Oh, we're not that far away from the city. Besides..." Iceland said and grinned while he eyed a bus full of tourists that was standing in the middle of the parking lot. "We'll get a ride home."

Those tourists were the same ones that had been river rafting right after them. But Iceland had nearly not noticed them, since he had barely heard anything except for Scandinavia's screaming. And there their bus was, standing open, as the last few people were climbing on board. The bus driver was standing outside of the bus, smoking a cigarette.

"I think that bus is full." Finland protested, glancing at the windows of the bus.

"Not entirely." Iceland said and pointed with his index finger at the open space were people's luggage was usually kept. Inside of there, there were only a few small bags so there was plenty of room for the five of them, Iceland thought.

With the same finger as he had used to point at the bus, Iceland gave the others a signal to follow him; which they did.

"Iceland. What are you doing?" Norway asked his little brother, whispering. But Iceland didn't answer, just kept on walking quietly towards the bus. When he came to the open door to the luggage-space-thing, he hopped into it and crawled as far as he could go towards the end of the space.

"Are you guys coming with or are you going to walk to Reykjavík in the rain?" Iceland asked in an amused tone of voice, and pushed bags around to make room for the nations behind them. He saw the others climbing into the bus, crawling to him and it only took them a minute to stack up the bags in front of them so that they could not be seen by the driver.

And after the bus driver had thrown the rest of the cigarette onto the ground and stomped on it, he closed the luggage space - without noticing the fact that all of the Scandinavian nations were in there - and then he went into the bus.

The bags started moving around slightly when the bus had started it's journey back home to the city and but they stayed in their place for the most part.

"Isn't this... illegal?" Sweden then asked, one of his hands holding a death grip onto a big bag in front of his as the bus swayed to the side while it turned. But Iceland just laughed.

"People here do this all the time. There were even people who did this in an Icelandic movie once (A/N: ALGJÖR SVEPPI OG LEITIN AF VILLA**(1)** REFERENCE! ^^). Nah, we'll be alright."

The nations stayed quiet for most of the trip home to Reykjavík, and before they knew it, the bus was stopped.

When the bus driver then opened up the luggage-space-thing and started taking out the bags, one by one, and handing them to their owners, it didn't take a long time for him to spot the nations sitting there in the back. But, of course, he had no idea that that was actually _S__candinavia, _and growled. For him, that looked like there were just a bunch of Icelandic teenage boys and young men sitting there, getting a free ride.

"Jæja, strákar mínir." (Well, my boys). He said and leaned his elbows onto the bus. "Eruð þið að reyna að stela ykkur ókeypis fari?" (Are you trying to steal a free ride?)

Of course Iceland was the one to talk to the driver, since the other nations couldn't understand him. "Já." (Yes.) He said grinning. "Það byrjaði að rigna og við sáum ykkur, og þar sem að það var frekar fullt hjá þér í sjálfri rútunni, komum við okkur bara fyrir hér." (It started to rain and we saw you guys, and since the actual bus was kind of full, we just made ourselves comfortable here.)

"Já, já, það er bara svoleiðis." (Yes, yes, so it's just like that. (trust me, it sounds a lot better in Icelandic)) The bus driver muttered. "Hvert er nafnið?" (What is the name?)

"Emil." Iceland quickly said at the same time as he climbed out of the bus. The others followed.

"Og hvers son ertu, Emil?" (And who are you the son of, Emil?)

"Steinsson**(2)**." The nation answered while he straightened a few wrinkles on his shirt.

"Jæja, Emil Steinsson, þú mátt búast við því að faðir þinn fái símtal frá mér í framtíðinni." (Well, Emil Steinsson, you can expect that your father will get a phone call from me sometime in the future).

"Það er fullkomlega skiljanlegt." (That is perfectly understandable.) Iceland answered and when he saw the strange look on the bus drivers face, he had to ask: "Hvað?" (What?)

"Það er bara það að... venjulegir unglingar tala ekki eins og þú. Ég meina, ég hef ekki heyrt eina einustu enskuslettu frá þér eins og unglingarnir hér á landi eru fullir af." (It's just that... typical teenagers don't talk like you. I mean, I haven't heard a single English word from you, like the teenagers in this country are full of.) The bus driver answered, eyeing the silver-haired boy.

"Kannski er ég ekki venjulegur unglingur." (Maybe I'm not a typical teenager.) Iceland said and smiled, and started walking away, the others following.

**1. Sorry, I just had to include that. Algjör Sveppi Og Leitin Að Villa (A total mushroom (mushroom = an Icelandic comedian/actor) and the search for Villi (Villi = another Icelandic actor). It's an Icelandic kids movie, but it's still freaking awesome and I'm not embarrassed to admit that I love it!**

**2. Yes, I did change 'Steilson' into 'Steinsson', because 'Steilson' isn't a name that is possible in Iceland. Seriously, whoever came up with the name was kind of stupid, and just made up something that isn't even Icelandic. You see, Icelandic last names are a combination of people's father's first names and 'son' or 'dóttir' (daughter) in the end. And since 'Steill' is not a name that exists in Iceland, I changed it to 'Steinn', because that is a pretty close name (and it is a **_**real name**_**).**

**Also, since you're reading this, there is this one author called Dalasport here on fanfiction, that wrote an awesome story about the Nordics that you have to go check out! Seriously, it's hilarious, go read it! ^^**

******Anyway, thanks for reading this! And don't forget to review while you're here and have that awesome little magical box that you can write something in and click one button with your mouse to post it, here down below! Isn't that handy? And if you do, then you are awesome!**


End file.
